Ningún invierno es eterno
by Circe Adhara Black
Summary: Una misma noche. Diferentes personas, diferentes sentimientos, bandos opuestos. Pero algo en común. La esperanza de despertar en un mundo distinto, el deseo de que esa guerra finalmente termine (Ginny W., Remus L.&N. Tonks, Draco M.) ***Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"***


**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! :)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche fuera del castillo era oscura y sin estrellas, un fuerte y despiadado viento sacudía violentamente los árboles como aviso de que pronto llegaría una tormenta, y desde aquella ventana en la torre sólo se veía un débil reflejo de la pálida luna entre las nubes.

Allí afuera no sólo esa noche era oscura, allí adentro no sólo el viento traía violencia. Los días parecían ir volviéndose cada vez más y más terribles, los castigos más crueles y las personas más resignadas. Y aquella pálida pero reconfortante luz de luna de a poco se desvanecía...como sus fuerzas.

Tenían que resistir, tenían que hacerlo, no podían resignarse a vivir en ese mundo de sumisión, miedo y frialdad. Ella no iba a resignarse. Aunque todo acabara mal, aunque siguieran perdiendo gente buena e inocente en esa estúpida guerra, aunque le arrebatasen todo aquello que más quería…no podía dejar de pelear. Como el fuego crepitante de la chimenea que aún seguía encendido, dentro de ella la valentía y la determinación no podrían ser apagadas jamás. Moriría resistiendo antes de aceptar vivir en ese mundo oscuro al cual le querían obligar a acostumbrarse.

Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer lentamente, transformándose de a poco en gruesos copos de nieve que fueron llenando los terrenos del colegio. Muchas noches como esa se sentaba allí, lejos de todos, a pensar. Pensaba en su familia, quienes estaban metidos hasta el cuello en esto, en sus amigos, que día a día resistían los más crueles castigos, tratando de reservar el miedo, la rabia y las lágrimas para cuando esos malditos no pudieran verlos. Pero sobre todo pensaba en ellos tres, Harry, Ron y Hermione; su mejor amiga, su hermano y el amor de su vida. Ellos tres, solos, deambulando vaya a saber uno por donde. Muchas noches una angustia inexplicable la atacaba, y le hacía imaginar las peores situaciones, preguntándose una y otra vez si estarían bien, si aún estarían enteros. Simplemente trataba de esconder esos miedos en lo más profundo de su ser y no pensar en que todo podría salir mal, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran pensamientos negativos.

Un recuerdo fugaz paso por su cabeza e hizo que esa fuerza dentro suyo creciera un poco más. Le pareció que habían pasado décadas desde ese día, cuando todo era tranquilidad, cuando lo único que la mantenía preocupada era hacer alguna estupidez frente al `niño que vivió´. Sonrió. Pero a la vez sintió como un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ésta guerra terminara, deseaba poder volver a verlo, abrazarlo y nunca más dejarlo irse de su lado. Se imaginaba a sí misma atrapada entre sus brazos, un día soleado de primavera, y un montón de niños jugando felices a su alrededor; se imaginaba navidades, cumpleaños, nacimientos, risas, besos y amor, muchísimo amor.

De pronto el sonido de un trueno la trajo de vuelta a su realidad y a los pocos segundos el interior de la sala común se ilumino por unos instantes por acción de un relámpago. El sonido hizo que se estremeciera y apretara con más fuerzas los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, mientras su cabeza seguía apoyada contra el helado cristal de la ventana. Le aliviaba sentir el frío invernal que el vidrio le traspasaba, adormecía el dolor de la magulladura que tenía en uno de sus pómulos, y además la hacía sentir más cerca de él. Porque allí afuera en esa oscura, ventosa y fría noche de invierno estaba él. ¿Estaría pensando en ella? No sabía porque, pero dentro de su corazón creía que sí. Porque justamente allí, dentro de ella, era el único lugar donde no encontraba tinieblas. En su corazón nunca más habría frío y truenos, nunca más habría tormentas. No sabía exactamente cuando había cambiado todo, cuando había pasado… pero en ese momento en su corazón brillaba el sol, y ese sol seguiría allí mientras ella supiera que en algún lugar perdido de ese oscuro mundo, estaba él queriéndola, pensándola, extrañándola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra parte del castillo, varios metros por debajo de la torres y muy cerca de las mazmorras, otra chimenea seguía encendida. Frente a ella un joven pálido y con aspecto enfermo observaba hipnotizado el fuego, con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos a varios kilómetros de allí.

Sentía una opresión inexplicable en el medio del pecho, se sentía pesado, agobiado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar ahí? Peleando en una guerra que no era la suya. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser justamente él a quién le encargaron esa estúpida misión el año anterior? Ese día las cosas habían salido bastante bien, a pesar de que no fuera él quién mató al viejo. Pero el problema fue que desde entonces el Señor Tenebroso seguía asignándole tareas y misiones especiales para cumplir, y él debía hacerlo perfectamente porque de lo contrario terminaría muerto, así de simple.

Maldita sea, él no quería estar allí, atrapado en ese sucio castillo lleno de sangre sucias y obligado a asistir a las inútiles clases de todos los días. En esos momentos extrañaba muchísimo su cómoda habitación en la mansión Malfoy. Eso si era agradable, en éste horrible castillo ni siquiera el fuego de la chimenea llegaba a calentar el ambiente helado de las mazmorras. Además allí tenía a su disposición todo tipo de entretenimientos y distracciones, varios elfos que atendían cualquier necesidad que tuviera, y por sobre todas las cosas no tenía que compartir cuarto con nadie.

Pero no… el debía estar allí, sacrificando su trasero por un ideal que, aunque en ciertos aspectos compartía, no tenía intención de defender. Quería ver a Potter suplicarle y ser su esclavo, en eso sí estaba de acuerdo con el innombrable, pero no quería ensuciarse demasiado las manos en el camino. Es decir… para el trabajo sucio había muchas otras opciones, para eso estaban los locos fanáticos como su tía Bella o los sumisos idiotas como Pettigrew, claro sin contar con todos los demás soldados descartables que diariamente eran librados a su suerte y dejaban éste mundo sin pena ni gloria.

Draco Malfoy sintió a lo lejos el ruido del viento impactando sobre las ventanas del castillo, y levantándose de la alfombra donde estaba sentado se dirigió hacia un sofá de dos cuerpos. Con un movimiento de su varita convocó desde su cuarto una botella semivacía de whisky de fuego y durante unos minutos siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos sin mover un solo músculo, hasta que de repente tomó la botella y bebió un largo trago de ella. Necesitaba relajarse un poco.

No es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer en Hogwarts, pero el tener que soportar a esos estúpidos seguidores de Potter, todos los días con la misma actitud queriendo hacerse los héroes, realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas. Esto era una guerra, no un juego, y para desgracia de ellos dentro del colegio los mortifagos iban ganando. Aún así, con todo lo que sabían y todos los peligros que eso significaba, aquellos inconscientes seguían arriesgándose por cualquier sangre sucia que ni siquiera conocían. No, definitivamente nunca podría entender esa valentía absurda e innecesaria.

Miró la botella que tenía en sus manos y vio que se encontraba vacía. Para sus adentro maldijo nuevamente al colegio y a todos sus habitantes. Tenía tantas ganas de que todo eso terminara y que finalmente llegara el momento de largarse de allí. Por un momento pasó por su mente la idea de hacerlo, en ese mismo momento, tomar sus cosas e irse lejos. Pero entonces una imagen vino a su memoria y logró que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Un rostro carente de humanidad; sus dedos largos y blancos, como los de un esqueleto, su mirada despiadada y fría. Gritos, sangre, cadáveres. Había visto demasiadas cosas. Sólo eso le impedía irse de allí, el miedo que tenía a terminar igual que todas esas personas.

Unos suaves pasos sonaron de repente desde el pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas. Una chica de rasgos finos y cabello castaño se asomaba a la sala común, al parecer sin notar que él estaba allí.

-Oh lo siento. Pensé que no había nadie aquí – se disculpó ella acercándose al fuego de la chimenea y sentando frente a éste en la alfombra – Hace frío en las habitaciones. Odio este castillo en invierno.

Él sólo la observó con desprecio, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, menos con una niñita quejosa. Sin embargo ella pareció no notar la actitud del chico y con una mirada reprobatoria observó la botella que éste tenía entre sus manos. Una especie de murmullo inentendible salió de sus labios y él la observó molesto, ya estaba empezando a irritarle la presencia de otra persona en la sala común.

-Nunca había pasado la Navidad aquí, y la verdad espero no tener que hacerlo nunca más – ella continuó hablando como si alguien se lo hubiera pedido - ¿Tu te has quedado antes?

Draco sólo la miró con creciente enojo y pronto volvió a recostarse en el sofá sin prestarle atención. Ella siguió contando cosas al aire, como si él realmente estuviera escuchándola.

-Detesto tener que quedarme aquí, pero mis padres dicen que deben hacer otras cosas y que no podrán estar nunca en casa durante las vacaciones – la chica jugaba con un mechón de su cabello mientras observaba algo distraída el crepitante fuego – Creo que todo tiene que ver con esta guerra, ¿verdad?. Nadie quiere decírmelo, dicen que soy muy pequeña…

-¿No te callas nunca? – no había soportado más el blablá de esa insolente y tuvo que interceder. Ella pareció sorprenderse por escuchar la fría voz de su interlocutor, lo miró un segundo a los ojos y extrañamente, sonrió.

-Oh, mi padre siempre me dice lo mismo. Pero es que muchas veces no noto que a la gente le molesta que hable tanto. De todos modos…

-Sigues haciéndolo – con un dejo de voz, y aún furioso, él volvió a hablar, esta vez sin mirarla.

-Lo siento. Pensé que te gustaría charlar… Tienes cara de no estar pasándola muy bien. Quizás te haría bien hablar de tonterías con alguien – ella se había levantado y se acercaba lentamente hacia él, que seguía sin mirarla. Después de unos segundos él sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y sorprendido volvió la vista para ver como la chica de ojos verdes lo miraba fijamente.

-Estoy bien. No necesito a nadie – se libró del contacto con la chica de un solo manotazo dejándola bastante contrariada – Y ya no me hables, eres insoportable.

Ella frunció el ceño, pareciendo contrariada y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Pero antes de desaparecer volvió a hablar, de nuevo sonriendo ampliamente – Mi hermana ya me había dicho que eras algo huraño, pero lo cierto es que encuentro bastante adorable esa personalidad de chico frío que no necesita a nadie. Ya verás que no siempre será así…

Y entonces, dejándolo totalmente desencajado, desapareció. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero sobre todo no sabía si podría soportar a todos esos niños idiotas durante mucho tiempo más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una capa de fina y blanca nieve cubría el patio delantero de una pequeña casita con paredes de piedra grisácea. Los débiles copos caían sobre las petunias y sobre los restos prácticamente secos de un rosal, mientras que el frío helado de a poco lograba congelar el estanque que se encontraba un poco más alejado de la casa. Dentro de ella sonaba una melodía lenta y relajante, y un delicioso aroma a café llegaba despacio desde la cocina a la sala. Allí, sentados en unos mullidos sillones de gamuza negros, se encontraban tres personas compartiendo el más profundo silencio.

La mujer de cabellos castaños que estaba sentada sola en uno de los sillones se levanto y con voz débil anunció que iba por el café. El único hombre presente en la sala la miró y asintió, instantáneamente volteó a mirar a quién tenía a su lado. Una gruesa lágrima bañaba la rosada mejilla de su mujer. Estiró su mano hacia ella y con dulzura limpió su rostro, para luego darle un corto beso en la frente. Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero sólo logro fingirla y poner una mueca algo extraña. Él la envolvió protectoramente entre sus brazos, y mientras con una mano jugueteaba con su cabello, tan negro como la oscuridad de esa noche, con la otra mano acariciaba con mucho cuidado su vientre.

No creía que nada pudiera aliviar el dolor que sentía, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era eso, abrazarla y estar ahí para ella. Entonces, de repente y por primera vez, ambos sintieron un fuerte movimiento dentro del vientre y luego, unas aún más fuertes patadas. Fueron sólo unos segundos, una rápida señal de que allí había una vida comenzando a surgir, pero la emoción y la alegría parecían interminables. Un pedacito de felicidad que traía luz a esa noche triste, ese pequeño ser parecía presentir cuanto necesitaban sus padres un poco de esperanza.

Se miraron a los ojos y al verse notaron que ambos sonreían, esta vez sinceramente. El abrazo que siguió se lleno de todo: amor, esperanza, orgullo, felicidad; y el enojo con la vida, con el destino que ese mismo día les había arrebatado un padre, pareció desaparecer por un momento. Olvidaron por ese instante lo injusto de esa guerra, las muertes sin sentido, los amigos que ya no estaban, las familias destrozadas. Ese instante era sólo suyo, sólo existían ellos tres, su pequeña familia.

Pero nada dura para siempre y los recuerdos recientes tampoco tardaron en regresar. Ese día, una persona buena y amable, un hombre íntegro y cariñoso, se había ido para siempre de su lado. Ted Tonks nunca más volvería a sentarse en aquellos sillones mientras relataba entusiasmado el resultado de algún partido de quidditch, jamás volvería a besar a su esposa o a abrazar a su hija hasta dejarla sin aire, jamás volvería a mencionar lo mucho que detestaba las tartas de verdura que Andrómeda quería obligarle a comer, no volverían a verlo de nuevo arrodillado en el jardín intentando que sus rosas no murieran ese invierno. Su sonrisa sincera y burlona no volvería a iluminar nunca más ningún rincón de ese hogar que juntos habían construido.

Un enorme vacío lleno el pecho de la mujer mientras intentaba no volver a llorar y apretaba con más fuerza su vientre, como si intentara aferrarse a la pequeña persona que estaba allí adentro. Su esposo la miraba con impotencia y con suaves caricias en su rostro intentaba borrar, aunque sea por un momento, esa expresión de dolor que lo invadía.

Él volvió a besarla, esta vez en los labios, deseando aliviar ese dolor. La besó casi con desesperación, como si tuviera miedo que de un momento a otro pudiera esfumarse. La verdad era que estaba aterrado. Nunca antes se había sentido tan entero, tan importante para alguien; temía perderlo todo en un segundo, todo aquello que hoy le llenaba el alma de felicidad. No podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que algo le sucediera a ella, su mujer, su amiga, su alegría. Mucho menos iba a permitir que ese pequeño, su pequeño, su hijo, se criara en un mundo como ese. Ellos estarían seguros, él les daría el mundo que se merecían, y si fuera necesario dejaría su vida para proteger a su familia. El corazón parecía explotarle de orgullo ante estas palabras, nunca pensó que podría decirlas de verdad, ellos eran _su familia_.

En ese momento la mujer de cabello castaño y profundos ojos negros, volvió a entrar llevando consigo una bandeja con dos tazas de porcelana blanca y unos cuantos dulces. Se agacho para dejarlos en una pequeñita mesa de madera que se encontraba frente a ellos y con la misma voz, ausente y débil, comunico que se retiraría a su cuarto a descansar. Pero antes, accediendo al pedido de su hija, se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su vientre. Nuevamente las firmes pataditas del pequeño volvieron a provocar al principio sorpresa, y luego, una gran sonrisa. La mirada de la orgullosa abuela se lleno de lágrimas de emoción, y riendo de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los tres se abrazaron.

-Quizás, podríamos llamarlo Ted – susurró algo dudosa la joven mujer con una sonrisa melancólica asomando en sus labios. La mirada cariñosa del hombre que amaba, sumada a su sonrisa sincera, le dio a entender que así sería. En un par de segundos su cabello empezó a llenarse de mechones multicolores, haciéndola ver realmente muy graciosa. Los tres volvieron a reír, y de repente, el futuro ya no parecía un lugar tan oscuro.


End file.
